Those You Care About Come Before Anything Else
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: *A one shot, inspired by MusicalNinja15's one shot "Leaving".* After Tigress was being told to leave the Jade Palace, Po left and tried to find her and be reunited with her. But is giving up something you loved doing the most worth being with the one you love and care about so much? *Dedicated To MusicalNinja15!* *No flames please!*


_**Inspired by Musical Ninja's one shot "Leaving".**_

_**And dedicated to Musical Ninja too!**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p>Po walked through the woods alone in the dead of night. He had been walking for hours now. Looking and watching out for Tigress every time he took a step, wanting to see those eyes...<p>

Her voice...

Everything about her...

He wanted to see her again.

_He needed to see her again._

Po roared as he punched a near-by tree. Surprisingly he felt no pain, just a small vibration going up his arm. He took huge breaths before closing his eyes.

"Inner Peace..." He mumbled.

He thought about the others who just stood there, watching him leave. They didn't yell after him to come back, or follow him to help. Same for Tigress during the time she needed them the most.

He was mad at Monkey and Mantis for making those jokes about her. He was angry at Viper and Crane and Shifu too.

Po heard Tigress explaining to Viper about the situation, and Viper said it that she didn't know was going to happen. She didn't even comfort the girl! That's why he was mad at her.

Crane was always quiet and just stood there, acting kind caring and obedient. But he said nothing to Tigress when she was going through the days watching and waiting for the news. That's why he was angry at him.

Shifu... he tried so hard to reason with the Master's Council. But it seemed that he didn't do a good job on that. That's why he was mad at him too...

He suddenly saw a cabin in front of him. He crawled towards it slowly, creepy up to the small window. He pecked inside to see a figure sitting on a worn down cot, holding it's head in it's paws. He stared at the figure for sometime, until he saw it's eyes.

_Tigress?_

Po saw the pain and sadness those big sunset orbs.

He had to make sure it WAS Tigress...

Slowly, he moved towards the door.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

He continued knocking and wouldn't stop. Until he saw the knob turn. He took a step back and waited.

"Who is it?" Said a voice from within as the door opened. When the door was fully opened...

There stood Tigress. Her eyes widened at the sight of the panda. She was lost for words.

"Po?!"

There was the voice he remembered...

And loved so much.

He saw her beautiful smile going across her face.

"What are you doing here?! I-"

But Po ignored her question and asked;

"Are you Okay?"

Tigress suddenly stopped smiling.

"I..."

And for the first time ever, he saw Tigress cry. Po opened up his arms, and she ran straight into them, sobbing with emotion.

Sadness, Anger, and Frustration... Po hung onto her tightly, not wanting to let go.

Or to lost her again.

"Sh..." he said softly, "Your gonna make it... It's okay let it out..."

Tigress pulled away from his embrace, wiping her eyes.

"I don't understand... why are you here?"

Po held her paw and gave her a smile.

"I miss you..." He whispered.

Tigress shut her eyes tightly, only making more tears spill out.

"I missed you too," she said, "but don't try and make me come back to the Jade Palace. I'm not wanted there anymore. None of you want me there."

"I did," Po said.

Tigress stared at him, as another tear escaped.

"Why?" she asked as she wiping it away. "When you first came to the Palace all I ever did was treat you like a piece of trash, gave you the cold shoulder, like you weren't important... why bother being my friend? Why bother caring about me?"

"I want to be more then 'a friend' Tigress..." Po hesitated. "The leader of The M.C came to see if you were gone. I was so angry I said I was going to find you and bring you back, but he said it'll only make you arrested for trespassing. So... I..."

Tigress' heart skipped a beat.

"What did you do?" She asked slowly.

"I... gave up my title and left."

Tigress' paws slowly moved up to her mouth, her eyes wide with shock.

"You did actually did that?"

Po nodded slowly.

"But... why?"

Po held her in his arms again, but not as tight as last time.

"...because the one I care about so much is not there by my side. I need you Ti. Those you love come before kung fu."

They stared into each others eyes, before their foreheads, and noses slowly touched.

"We're gonna stay together, stay strong together, and build a new life together," said Tigress firmly.

"That's right. I'm going back to the Valley, gonna get my stuff from my dad, I can't leave without saying goodbye to him," he caressed her wet cheek. "And we're going to leave this place, and never look back. Okay?"

Tigress nodded.

"Thank you Po, you go and I'll wait here." she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>*Back In The Valley, 2 hours later.*<strong>

Shifu and the five made their way to the noodle shop. The leader of the Master's Council was long gone now, and they were worried about the panda. They thought he went for a walk just to clear his mind of things. But he hasn't come back.

"Po must be there!" Said Viper.

They ran into the noodle shop, where Mr Ping was clearing tables and sweeping floors, ready to close for the evening.

"Hello Masters of the Jade Palace," Said Mr Ping.

"Mr Ping! Have you seen Po?"

"Oh yes I have, he is upstairs."

"Can you get him for us? We need to talk to him." Said Crane.

"Well isn't that funny! Seems to me that he doesn't want to speak to any of you! I don't want to speak to you either! Now leave!"

"What? Why?" asked Mantis.

"After what you've done to Tigress! Po has told me everything! I can't look at you the same way again! I don't want any of you in here. Get. Out."

"We are not leaving until we see Po!"

"I. Said. NO!"

"Stop dad!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Po standing there. He was wearing a black cloak and was holding a big satchel over his shoulder.

"Po!" Everyone exclaimed.

"What do you guys want?" He asked emotionless.

"What on earth are you playing at panda? Telling us you were giving up your title?" Asked Shifu.

"It's 'was' giving up my title. It's 'is' giving up my title." He said. "In case you don't remember, we lost someone important from the Jade Palace. She was in such a state I had no choice but to leave and be there for her. Unlike any of you were."

"What do you mean by 'such a state'?" Asked Viper.

"She was trying to hold it in, but she couldn't. She was balling her eyes out." said Po.

"Tigress cries?" asked Monkey stupidly, only receiving a slap from Viper.

"We know how much Tigress means to you Po. She means a lot to everyone too. We all want Tigress back, but we can't, it's the rules Po, you must follow them."

"Well I'm un-following them. Rules don't come before friends. I'm leaving like I said, me and Tigress are moving away from the Valley, and you can't stop us." Po hugged his dad tightly, and carried stuff to the wagon that waited outside the shop. Mr Ping carried out bags of money, to give the two warriors a head start into their new life that awaited for them. Viper burst into tears.

"Don't leave Po please." She pleaded.

Po gave her a hug.

"I got to Viper. I'll keep in touch, I promise. But I can't leave Tigress like that... I care about her too much."

Viper nodded.

"I understand... you love her Po. Protect her at all costs."

"I will."

"Panda!" Shifu said. "I will not allow this."

"You can't tell me what to do Shifu! I'm not the Dragon Warrior anymore."

And with that, he walked off, taking the wagon along with him. Shifu was about to run after him, but the remaining warriors stopped him.

"Let him go Shifu." Said Crane. He watched Po disappear through the exit that separated the Valley of Peace from the Bamboo forest. He looked at everyone with a small smile, even if the tears were streaming down his face.

"They will return."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys!<strong>

**This is dedicated to one of my favourite writers on the KFP page, MusicalNinja15! ****I was inspired to write this after reading her story "Leaving" again and again! ****I love it sooooo much! ****I hope MusicalNinja15 liked it! ****If not, I understand. **

**Really I do!**

**I didn't use lots of detail in this whatsoever. And it's kinda like I copied her amazing work, trying to level up to her ability to describe that well without messing it up and getting all my sentences in a fluster. **

**Sucks to be me right now :(**

**The reason why I wrote this is because after every time I see that message about her crying for two hours after she (and I think her brother?) having to quit what she (or they loved the most, it made me angry. Even though I don't know the head teacher of the karate school is, or WHERE it is cause I'm all the way over in Ireland, I just feel like taking the next flight over to America, look at the head teacher straight in the eye and say;**

**"You lost two (or 1) good student(s). You have no idea what you just lost, or were you blind to realize?"**

**Call me crazy, but I hate it when people are like to that to people I care about, especially MusicalNinja15! Even though I don't know her in person, she's like a friend to me, helping me with my stories and giving me advice, even helping me with a novel I'm trying to write!**

** I saw a video of her doing karate (or was it **taekwondo**?) and she is amazing!**

**Hope you liked the story MusicalNinja15! And sorry about the long A.N!**

**Plz R&R and tell me what you think!**


End file.
